


Meet Me Under the Mistletoe

by starrnobella



Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: The placement of mistletoe in the home is very important, especially when the challenge is to see how many times the same couple can get caught by the decoration. COMPLETE
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: 12 Days of Captain Swan [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569685
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Meet Me Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: We have hit the halfway mark of this collection meaning that we are yet another day closer to the Christmas holiday.
> 
> Day 6 of 12 is inspired by the song Meet Me Under the Mistletoe as performed by Randy Travis. I love this song and it's one of my favorites to listen to this time of year. I had a lot of fun writing this piece because I got to write the more playful side of these two beloved characters.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this little tale and the rest of the stories that I've got coming. So long as I get the last two I'm working on written!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Emma looked around the living room of her parents' small apartment and smiled. While the space was small, they had managed to turn into a place that feels like home. Part of her felt guilty that she and Killian had been living in a house while her parents lived in an apartment, but every time she brought it up to Snow, she was told not to worry about it. They loved their small apartment because it allowed them to live their lives in the way that they would have with Emma had the curse never existed.

There were stockings hung on the fireplace and a Christmas tree filling the space in the corner, waiting to be decorated when the entire family got there. Regina, Robin, Roland, and Henry were supposed to be on their way, but no one had heard from them since the night before. The plan was to finish decorating the tree and icing sugar cookies. Then the family would gather around the fireplace as Killian, Charming, and Robin read Twas the Night Before Christmas. Robin, Henry, and baby Neal would most likely fall asleep in the living room and needed to be carried off to bed. Everyone else would find a place to sleep for the night somewhere in the apartment so they could all be together on Christmas morning.

Emma was grateful for the traditions that they were able to build. Being a blended family as they were, it was essential to include everyone in as many traditions as they could so that no one would feel left out. It also showed Robin and Henry the real importance of having family around when both of them were missing their deceased parents. Although, Regina and Killian were doing an excellent job as the stepparents they both needed.

"Emma," Snow called from the loft. "Can you give me a hand?"

"I'll be right there," Emma replied, making her way from the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs to the loft. She glanced up the stairs and saw a small pile of boxes sitting at the top of the stairs — the rest of the decorations. Rolling her eyes at the ridiculous amount of stuff, Emma made quick work of the stairs and picked up a box before turning to head back downstairs.

"That one goes in the kitchen," Snow announced as she grabbed another box and joined Emma in her trip down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, they both placed their boxes on the counter before repeating the trip a few times to gather the rest of them.

"Are you sure you have enough decorations?" Emma asked, chuckling softly as she placed the last box on the couch before collapsing beside the box. She rested her arms on the box as she watched Snow start to open a few of the boxes that they had placed in the living room.

"You can never have too many decorations for Christmas," Snow insisted, pulling a few items out of the box. One of the things she found was a bough of mistletoe. She glanced up at Emma and smiled. "Where do you think we should put this? I want to catch as many people as possible."

"The front door is too obvious," Emma said, stroking her chin softly as she looked around the apartment. "What if we put it in the entryway to the kitchen? People will be in and out of there all night to get food and drinks, so you are going to catch at least a handful of us."

"I'm sure some people will even plot to be caught under the mistletoe a few times, just to have an excuse to kiss each other in front of the rest of the family," Snow replied with a wink.

"I know you aren't referring to Killian and I. We would never do that," Emma said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't say any names," Snow hummed. "But it wouldn't be the first time you've made that argument. Last year you two got caught under the mistletoe how many times?"

"No one was keeping count," Emma replied, rolling her eyes as she opened the box sitting beside her.

"We got caught under the mistletoe seven times last year. I plan to beat that record this year," Killian chimed in, walking into the living room with David in tow.

"You aren't helping," Emma shouted, glaring at him over her shoulder. "And we are not trying to beat that record. If we get caught under the mistletoe, then we get caught."

"We," Killian said, pointing between the two of them, "may not be trying to break that record. I, however, intend to break that record. Even if I have to kiss a few other people before midnight on Christmas Eve."

"Kiss other people?" Emma asked, furrowing her brow.

"If looks could kill," Charming said, tossing his head back with a laugh before wrapping his arms around Snow's waist. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You're the only person I plan on kissing under the mistletoe this year."

"Good," Snow said, leaning her head against his shoulder and smiling up at him. "You're the only person I plan on meeting under the mistletoe this year too."

Killian walked over to Emma and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry, Swan. I'm only teasing. You're the only person I plan on kissing this year."

"Good," Emma replied smugly.


End file.
